


The Divine Pairing

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, I needed to write this, M/M, established Powerfist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: It was just a favor for Misty to search for a missing person. Neither Luke, nor Danny expected it to turn into a mentoring for young superheroes.





	1. Chapter 1

_Tandy looked at Tyrone, who was curled up on the ground of the church. It was ironic, how their positions had changed. Just a few days ago, she'd been the one sleeping on the ground and he had lived at home. She felt bad, guilty that he had to live like this now. Especially, since his sitiuation was even worse. People couldn't even know about him and see him on the streets. He was wanted._

_She knew, that Tyrone wasn't sure what to do now. Evita didn't know he was alive and he couldn't go to school anymore, it was all just put on a hold for him. It was all just uncertain, which was why she tried to be here most of the time._

* * *

 

Luke yawned, as he opened his eyes. The air smelt unusally sweet and it as quieter, than he was used to. It took him a moment, to remember, where he was. A luxuary suite in the le Pavillion hotel in New Orleans. He had never been at a place this fancy before but Danny had insisted. He wasn't sure, what to think of all the fancy decor and the stuff no normal person would need in a hotel but he valued the privacy. Luke smiled softly and reached for the hand, that was losely wrapped around him. Danny's breathing was still calm and relaxed. He was asleep. It hadn't taken long for Luke to learn how to differ the difference inbetween the in and exhales of the other man between a wake and a sleeping state.

If there was anything, he liked about the suite here, it was the privacy. It wasn't public knowledge that the hero of Harlem, Luke Cage and the billionaire heir Danny Rand were dating and both of them were happy to leave it that way. It was a little easier back home, when they could walk around pretending to be just friends, getting close just inside of their own private four walls, but now they were away from home.

It was the first time, Luke had really been away ever since Atlanta. He had to admit that the perspective of actually going on vacation sometimes soon was something that had lost its potential to scare him off. Harlem was safe with Misty and Colleen, who helped her. Luke knew that.

Still, this wasn't a vacation.

They were here to do Misty a favor and investigate in the case of an old friend of hers. She had asked them to do the work for her, since they were emotionally uninvolved. They had never met Brigid O'Reilly before. She was a friend of Misty's former Harlem cop, now moved to New Orleans. Misty had kept sporadic contact with her, that had just ended recently. It was something that hadn't let her go and she needed help.

Luke hoped, that this would be done in a few days. And that she was alright.

He felt Danny's heart rate quicken, before the other man woke up with a groan.

"Hey, sleepy head.", Luke smiled and pressed himself against the hot weight wrapped around his back. It was cute, when Danny tried to be the big spoon, it looked ridicioulous but Luke liked it nonetheless.

"Hmm...", Danny grumbled, pressing his face between Luke's shoulder blades.

Luke shook his head, "How late is it?"

Danny mumbled something, before he let go of Luke's back. The cold he left behind made him shudder. Luke tilted his head, as he heard Danny search the nightstand for his phone, "7 am."

"We slept in."

"Yeah."

Luke shook his head, "It's the beds."

"Hm...", Danny yawned. His nose wrinkling adorably.

Luke smiled at that and leaned over, he reached for the old, worn out, brown leather suitcase, that was still on the floor next to the bed. They had a suite with lots of wardrobes and still none of them had bothered to unpack. He'd be lying if he said, he was surprised. He opened the lid and pulled out his laptop, before he sat back down on the bed, leaning his back against the leather stand.

"What are you doing?", Danny leaned over.

"Reading the files, Misty gave us to work with."

"Oh, can we do this together?"

Luke smirked, "I just wanted to ask you to join me."

"I'm just gonna order breakfast to the room, saves time."

Breakfast in bed. Luke smiled, yeah, he definetly missed a little vacation and luxuary in his life. He watched as Danny walked to the stand with the hotel phone on it while the Laptop was starting up. Danny called the butler, Yes, that was a thing here, and read out various numbers of dishes. As usual with Danny, the amount of food was more alike the amount you needed for five people, than two. 

"Thank you.", Danny smiled and hung up, before walking back to the bed and speaking to Luke, "A few minutes."

As a response, Luke petted the empty space beside him and watched, as Danny jumped in and crawled to sit next to him. He was hot as an oven but Luke didn't mind that he pressed himself up against him.

"Did Misty call the police department already?", Danny asked.

"Of course, she did. They said, she was killed in action.", Luke opened a file, "But they found no body, just a gun and her car."

"Blood?"

"No.", Luke shook his head, "Odd, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"And on top of that, some answers from her collegues at the department were weird. In a sense, that they were saying stuff, that didn't match with the statements made by other cops about her days before the disappearance. Also, she disappeared the day the town had a mass panic."

Danny tilted his head, and leaned over a little towards Luke.

"It was on the news."

"Right, right.", the blonde rubbed his temples,making a show out of it , as if to prove he actually remembered.

Luke smiled and opened a file, it was O'Reilly's personal file with the NYPD. It was a good thing, it was still saved at the New York database. With the shady answers from the New Orleans cops it was probably better to avoid questioning them on that matter.

"Pretty woman.", Danny said, looking at the picture, cuddling closer to Luke. He was right, O'Reilly was 27 years old, had a slim face and figure, wavy brown hair and eyes with dark rings under them. It was kinda typical for cops. Many were running mostly on coffee and pure will. Nonetheless, the woman smiling at them in a NYPD uniform was pretty attractive, there was no denying that.

"Looks like one of my exes.",Luke slipped out. He quickly looked over at Danny, who tensed a little and let out a "Huh." , before leaning against Luke even more energetic... It was almost uncomfortable now but he couldn't complain.

The moment, Luke started to scroll down, there was a knock at the door. Danny jumped from the bed and put on some grey sweat pants to get the door. The pants looked as out of place in a hotel like this, as it was possible but in a way, that was the most Danny thing ever. He wore a thousand dollar suit with worn out cheap sneakers at office, so why not? Luke listened to the muffled talk at the door, when he started reading the file under O'Reilly's picture.

 

 

 

> _Name: O'Reilly, Brigid_
> 
> _Born in : New York City_

Luke scrolled past the personal information and towards the descriptions of her work and notes in her file.

 

 

 

> _June 15th, 2015_
> 
> _\- Showing up at work drunk_
> 
> _August 15th, 2015_
> 
> _\- Fraternisation with Deputy Director Wilson_

Luke bit his lips, the only two real flaws in the file. Both within two months. He should try to call this Officer Wilson. Misty had always described O'Reilly as a very responsible person. The drunk appearance at the presinct and affair with a superior Officer didn't fit that picture. He wasn't sure if these two months were enough to say something about her character and made her subordinate instead of responsible but it was something to consider. And more importantly, he had to find out more about this Officer Wilson. Did he suffer consequences? Maybe both private and professional. What, if he was married or got fired? He could blame it on her. Do what men liked to do in these sitiuations: Blame it on the woman. Make her the seducer, you couldn't help but fuck. Anyway, they needed to dig into this. Revenge was a good motive and if that guy was pissed on O'Reilly, he probably had the knowledge to make her disappear or something.

Luke looked up from the laptop, when Danny returned with some sort of tray a two steaming mugs of coffee and two plates with scrambled eggs on it, "What was the breakfast loster sold out?"

Danny smirked, "Tried to keep it simple."

Luke smirked and helped his boyfriend to set the tray down on the bed without risking to knock it over or have the coffee spill over the laptop. Danny carefully shifted to lean against Luke again, holding one of the cups.

"Apparently, O'Reilly had an affair with a superior officer and came drunk to work. These are her only strikes in the file. Both within a month."

"Maybe, she drank after they had to break up?", Danny asked, taking a sip.

"No.", Luke took a fork with some scrambled egg. It did taste amazing. How do you do a fancy version of scrambled egg, "No, she drunk before the affair."

"Oh."

"Or at least, before it became known to the PD. Maybe she was dumped before?", Luke tilted his head, "Anyway, we need to mail Misty, ask her to send the name and information on her ex."

"Yeah. And we should head to the New Orleans P.D. and find a way to ask without sounding too much like we're investigating on this. Maybe, we could say we are school friends of her?", Danny took a bite of his egg.

"Yeah,...yeah.", Luke scrolled up in the file again, "She went to Midtown High. Ever seen the place?"

"I...I don't think so."

"The people here probably haven't neither. We also have to see, who she put away, who of them was released from prison recently or had a relative or friend that seems suspicious. See, if she ever shot someone in duty. Anyone with a motive."

Danny blew out some air, "Phew. That's a lot of things we need from a department that might not want to cooperate."

"Yeah... Maybe, the newspapers are a way to go. Talk to some journalists or see if there's an archive. Digital or in the library. Names of cops are occasionally left out but maybe there is something that helps."

"It's better than nothing."

* * *

_Tandy walked down the street, when she felt something. A gut feeling that was telling her something was wrong. She had the same feeling before that guy had tried to assault her on the street weeks ago. She turned around but there was nothing. Ty? Maybe something was wrong with him._

* * *

 

Danny and Luke walked next to each other towards the police department. Luke had to admit, that he liked New Orleans. Not nearly as much, as he liked Harlem of course but it was a nice city with a great atmosphere.

The police department was a few blocks ahead of them. They had put on glasses and Danny had a hoodie over his head. Luke was confident that no one here would recognize him but Danny was another thing. He could very much be known out here too.

"You think this will work?"

Luke smiled at Danny's question, it was as if he could read his mind, "I hope it will." He knew that this was a bullshit answer. Of course, he hoped that it would work. What else would he hope for? Luke sighed and rubbed his nose, "I think, we have a good chance and that I'm confident. I mean, they won't tell civillians much anyway but I think, we'll find at least something out."

"Good."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they walked into the PD, Danny took off his hood and Luke immediatly tensed. He wasn't scared at presincts in Harlem. Not anymore, but despite is bulletproof skin and his boyfriend by his side, he was scared here.

"Are you okay?", Danny whispered, as they walked up to the help desk. He slowly reached for Luke's hand. Luke wondered, if this was even worse, black in a police department and gay, he felt bad for thinking so. Danny wanted to help him and make him feel secure.

"Yeah.", he pressed out grimly. He had no reason to be scared. He was bulletproof. Had dodged all sorts of projectiles. Unless, they had judas muntion, he was absolutley fine no matter what.

Danny nodded and walked forward, putting on a friendly, charming smile, "Hey Ma'm."

"What can I do for you?"

"I am friend with a cop, that works here."

"This is a work place."

Danny nodded,"IT's important."

"I don't care."

Luke looked between his boyfriend and the lady at the reception. He needed to figure something out, because Danny seemed unsure of what to do. He had just opened his mouth to say something... Just anything, when Danny continued, "Please, Brigid and I are really close."

"Brigid?", the woman froze and looked at them, "Like Brigid O'Reilly?"

Danny and Luke exchanged a glace. Luke wondered, if Danny had hoped for a reaction like this. Judging by the surprise in his eyes, he hadn't, "Yeah.", Danny said slowly, "We went to High School together. Go Panthers!", he smiled that sly smile of him.

"I really liked her.", the woman said, "Nice detective."

"Liked...What happened?", Luke asked carefully, acting to be surprised.

"She disappeared. We don't know, what happened. Her boyfriend was killed by a local teenager a few days earlier. A cop too, we assume that she went searching for the kid and he killed her too."

"Oh no!", Danny gasped, looking down to the ground, "What's the name of the kid?"

The woman shook her head, "I already told you way more, than I am allowed to tell civillians."

Luke looked at the woman's name tag, "Greta..."

"No,Officer DeCosta. And unless you want to file a report, you have no business here."

Danny sighed, "Thank you for your time."

Luke nodded and they left together.

"What do you think?", Luke asked once they were out on the street and out of hearing range of the cops.

"We need that kid's name."

"Yeah...", Luke sighed.

"Any idea?"

"Absolutley not."

Danny smiled at that, "Let's try an archive or something or maybe search the internet for any recent cop killings in the area."

"Yeah, stuff like this usually makes the press.", Luke looked around and spotted a small cafe at a corner. They only had breakfast an hour ago but it was blazing hot and he was already thirsty a cold limo seemed like a nice perspective now.

"You wanna drink something?", Danny asked, following his gaze.

"It's like you can read my mind... Do you have a secret secondary super power?", Luke joked.

"Wouldn't that be great? The immortal Iron Fist, reader of minds."

"Stop. Please.", Luke gave him a pat on the bed and walked ahead towards the cafe.

"You think, we should call Misty yet?"

"Not right now. We don't have anything. I mean, she may or may not have been killed and that doesn't explain the odd behavior the cops showed towards Misty, when she called. It's all a little weird by now and we need to untangle stuff."

Danny nodded and sat down at one of the tables outside, running a hand through his short blond hair, as he exchanged the glasses, he had used as disguise in the station earlier for sunglasses. The sun wasn't shining that much ut it was another way to conceal his identity.

"We should buy baseball caps.", Luke tilted his head.

"I'm not a Saints Fan."

"They are football."

"Football teams sell base caps too.", Danny grumbled and looked at the menu for the drinks.

"Hm... But I know, you don't know much about sport."

"Never really went to games as a kid. Dad was always busy, so was Mom."

Luke nodded, "We can go to a Giants Match, when we're home."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Danny smiled at that and sat the menu down. He looked at Luke for a moment, "I'm so happy, I have you. I mean, I'm so happy we met and became friends and a couple, I can't put it into words. I love you."

Luke swallowed they hadn't said this before. Luke had thought it a few times and he was sure, Danny had though it too. For example at that one date a few nights ago in New York, where they had walked central Park eating ice cream. So simple but wonderful, "I love you too."

* * *

_"Ty?", Tandy opened the door to the church again, Ty was still sitting on the ground, like he always did, when she came in. She was sure, he was getting depressed but how could she help him? She of all people. She had the same problems, all she could do was saying that he wasn't alone and that she was there. But Tandy knew, how little that helped that in this sitiuation it mostly felt like bullshit, because you feel alone no matter what._

_"Tandy?", Ty asked._

_"Of course.", she smiled weakly and sat down, "We have to work out, how to prove your innocence, it can't go on like this."_

_"We tried! There is no way, this works."_

_"You sound like me. Am I this annoying too? Look, Tyrone, just get back to being your annoyingly optimistic self, okay?"_

_Ty shook his head. He looked vulnerable like this and it scared Tandy because for all his optimism, she had always liked it, how strong Tyrone was. How he had her back ever since they met. Not in the conventional way but somehow. And she would lie, if she would deny that her heart beat a tiny bit faster, when she was close to him._

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Luke leaned back in his chair, pushing the empty glass away and grabbed his phone from his pocket, "Wanna start?"

"Yeah, yeah...", Danny got up from his chair and placed it next to Luke's, sliding close to him. Luke felt set back to this morning, as Danny placed his head against Luke's shoulder to see the phone screen. The blonde frowned for a moment, before he reached forward and used his hand to shield the screen from the sun.

"Ready?"

"Always."

Luke shook his head and typed four words into google, " New Orleans Cop Killing"

The search showed a few dozens results. Great.

Danny sighed and pressed his head strong against Luke, Luke chuckleing and kissing him on top of his head, smelling the shampoo, "Don't be too disappointed, okay? We can easily narrow it down."

"We can?"

"Officer DeCosta said, that O'Reilly's boyfriend was killed only a few days before her disappearance. Which narrows it down to... like a few weeks ago. I don't think, we got an exact date but we can use the time in between the days, Misty last talked to her and last tried to contact her."

"Okay.", Danny nodded, "I'll text Misty.", he reached for the phone in his pocket, "Let's hope, she texts back soon."

"Yeah.", Luke scrolled down the search results. All of those killed cops, made him sad. He knew, that there were bad cops out there, he knew that very well, but he also knew, that most of them were good. That there were cops, who shot black kids on the street but also those, who helped old women over the street or rescued kittens from trees. He wondered, what kind of cops these were.

Danny's phone rang and he held up a finger, "Last contact in early May, failed attempted in late July."

"That is a small time span."

"Yeah.", Danny nodded, "At least, shorter, than I imagined."

Luke filtered the results and looked at hits, he had filtered out.

"A few...", Danny said.

"Yeah, but there are more than one articles for the same crime... I only see two names."

"Right..."

"Fuchs and....redacted."

"Open an article about both, maybe, we can filter it out. We just need the name of the suspect."

Luke clicked two articles, opening them in tabs.

First was Fuchs.

He had been murdered off duty.

The details were rather cruel. Apparently, he was found stuffed in a fridge at the apartment of his girlfriend. Luke continued skim reading the article, when he found an interesting passage. The girlfriend was also a cop.

"Woah.", Danny said, seemingly at the same spot in the reading.

"Yeah.", Luke bit his lips, "Has to be her boyfriend." ,he scrolled through the article reading every sentence thoroughly this time. There was nothing about the suspect in there at all, that was what they were searching though.

Danny nodded, "Not much else."

"Yeah, nothing on the supposed murderer."

Danny read something again, "Well, the article says, that the murder happened 'last night'. Maybe, the police didn't have a suspect back then, or the press didn't know of the suspect. Leaks take time."

"Good point.", Luke went back to the google search and clicked on an article on Fuchs, that was a few days newer.

Luke scrolled through the article and found a picture at the bottom. 

_ Suspected Killer: Tyrone Johnson _

"Of course, it's a black boy."

"Luke...", Danny sighed putting a hand on his arm, "Maybe he is guilty."

"But you don't put his name in the press, unless you have evidence."

"That is true.", Danny sighed, "And it might be different, if he was white."

"Yeah. I want to find him. Talk."

"We have to anyway. He could be a lead. But the police failed to find him."

"We are better, than the police.", Luke smirked.

"Right. Let's talk to his family."

_ "Do you think, we can prove my innocence?", Tyrone looked at Tandy with those big, dark eyes again. She wasn't sure, what to say. They would have trouble There could be staged evidence. _

_ "I don't know.", she finally sighed. She had done investigations before, on Roxxon. But it had been different. She had connections to Roxxon. Mina and her father, it had been easier to get in. With the police it would be harder. _

_ "I was afraid you had no idea either.", Tyrone raised his hands and let some shadows dance around his fingers. It was fascinating in a way. The way, it was almost liquid was mesmerising. At least, it was to Tandy. _

_ "We need to find O'Reilly. “ _

_ "You know, what they say about her being KIA." _

_ "Doesn't have to be true. I won't believe it as long, as there isn't a body.", Tandy shuddered at the thought. She liked O'Reilly she had been nice to her after she was assaulted, only few people had been nice to her in general. _

_ "Being optimistic again?" _

_ "Not optimistic. That is for babies. Determined to help. To help you." _

_ Ty smiled shyly, "Thanks." _

_ "We need to go out and search for O'Reilly... Did you get a better grip on your powers? Can you like teleport us to her?" _

_ "Powers..." _

_ "That's what they are, I guess." _

_ Ty shook his head, "No people... Just places." _

_ Tandy bit her lip and grabbed a piece of paper and pen, "I have a plan." _

The Johnson's lived in a nice neighborhood. Better, than the one Luke had grown up in but probably nowhere nearly as good as Danny's childhood home. Still, if Luke had to guess, he wouldn't think, that this was the home of a small black family.

Luke looked over at Danny and pursed his lips, "Can you let me do the talking?"

Danny smirked sheepishly, "I insist."

Luke smiled and knocked at the door. Just when he wanted to knock a second time, he heard a faint voice screaming from the inside of the house, "We don't talk to you people, we have nothing to say!"

"Us?", Luke asked.

"Press."

"Sir, we are not from the press.", Luke said loud, a guy who walked down the street was looking at them funny.

The door opened, "You aren't press."

"No.", Luke said, "We are private investigators."

The man slammed the door shut, but Luke quickly put his hands in the way. He saw Danny flinch next to him at the sound of the door hitting Luke's hand. He knew, that he was bulletproof but still it was a scary thing.

"Our son is innocent and we won't tell you, where he is because he don't know. And even, if we did you wouldn't hear a word from us."

"We aren't investigating against him.", Luke said. It was neither a lie nor a whole truth.

"What?"

"We are searching for a missing person and the case might be linked. We just want the truth."

"Ty is innocent."

"If you believe that, then talk to us."

The man sighed but then opened the door.

Luke smiled softly, "Thank you."

The man nodded and gestured for them to come in, Danny following Luke at his heels. The inside of the house was furnished warm but in a way modern. Maybe modern with some classic elements.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"How about we start with your name?", Luke said softly.

"Mr. Johnson.", he said sitting down.

Luke frowned, "Nice to meet you, my name is Luke Cage. This is..."

"Matt Murdock.", Danny said quickly and Luke had to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

"Cage... The name rings a bell."

Luke smiled, "Maybe it does, I'm flattered. Tell me about Tyrone."

"Ty is... he is a good boy. He is good at school and basketball. He is just... a very nice kid. Can be a bit stubborn, but that's just teenagers for you, I guess. Ever since the thing with Billy he became even more stubborn."

"Billy? Who's that?"

"Didn't you do your research?"

Luke sighed, "We only found the hint today."

"Ty's brother. He was shot eight years ago."

"Shot?"

"By the police."

"Oh.", Luke stiffened.

"I'm sorry.", Danny said, reaching over to touch Luke's arm.

Luke couldn't help but smile softly at that gesture.

"He was never convicted. We know, what happened, Tyrone saw him get shot. He was right there.", Mr. Johnson was getting quieter and quieter as he spoke and Luke could feel his eyes wetten.

"I'm so sorry.", Luke sighed, but there was a question, he had to ask, "I bet, that made Ty very angry with the police... Seeing his brother get shot and not being believed anything. I would be angry."

"That's... That's not it."

Danny nodded, "But how was his attitude towards the cops?"

"He was scared more than anything. Is..."

Luke nodded, "Okay, listen, we have to talk to him. Do you have any idea?"

"I told you, if I know, I'd be there right now!"

_ Tandy brought snacks to Ty today. They wanted to search for O'Reilly later but she figured, that eating something first would be better. And for some reason, she liked the idea of them eating something together. _

_ With Liam, she'd rarely been on actual dates and she hadn't liked it back then. Eating with other people had always seemed boring and weird but with Ty, she wanted to do it. Just sit and talk about everything and nothing. _

_ "What is this?" _

_ "Food.", Tandy wiggled the plastic bags in the air. _

_ "Yeah, of course, what food?" _

_ "Cupcakes and Burgers." _

_ "All you need for a healthy diet, huh?" _

_ "Yeah:", Tandy smirked. _

_ Tyrone chuckled, as he unpacked his food, "So what is your brilliant plan?" _

_ Tandy pursed her lips, "Listen and behold. We try to track O'Reilly by porting to her house, maybe we can find hints of where she'd go... If she's still alive. If we don't find anything there, we go to where we've last seen her and then try to reconstruct her steps from there." _

_ "Sounds like a plan.", Tyrone smiled. _

Danny and Luke didn't get much new from their talk with Mr. Johnson in regards to Tyrone's possible location, but it helped them get more of a grip on the kid's personality and his experiences in the past.

"Do you think it was him?", Luke asked.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I really doubt, that he killed her or her boyfriend."

"Luke..."

"What?", Luke asked, looking at his boyfriend.

"Listen, babe. I love you, but... Maybe you are projecting here. Whenever black kids are involved into anything, you get kinda personally involved. Especially, when there's a hint of police misconduct."

"Oh, come on..."

"I mean it. Let's take the kid from when we first met."

"You were beating him up, he was just a kid."

"He was burning bodies! I wouldn't have hurt him, it was just threatening."

Luke sighed, "Okay, okay. Maybe you're right, but it doesn't mean, I'm wrong here."

"I know."

Luke sighed and took Danny's hand, "It's getting dark." Luke looked out towards the horizon, where the sun was slowly setting. He wished, he was sitting somewhere at the shore in a nice restaurant, drinking a wine with Danny.

"Yeah. You wanna call it a day?"

"I guess, the archive won't be an option for today, so maybe?"

Danny smiled, leaning his head against Luke, as they walked, "You want me to take you out to a nice restaurant?"

"I can pay for myself."

"Babe. I know that. But I also told you a dozen time, that you don't have to.", Danny sighed, squeezing Luke's hand, "What's mine is also yours. We are sharing everything from here on, you know that."

"I do."

"See? So restaurant or dinner at the hotel?"

Luke put his hands onto Danny's hips, stopping and facing him, "Can we order the food to the room again?", he made small soothing motions over Danny's skin, sliding his finger under his shirt.

"Mhm...", Danny hummed, "With enough money for sure."

"That would be worth it."; Luke leaned down and kissed Danny, gently biting down on his lips.

"Totally."

Luke chuckled and raised his hand to call a taxi, pulling Danny close with his other hand.

He really hoped, they'd manage to give it a try and take an actual vacation together. But that would require the city at home to be safe. Yes, Matt, Jess and in serious cases the Avengers were there but still...

Luke felt responsible.

He always did.

Danny was sleeping in Luke's arms, the room still smelling like sex and the expensive burgers from room service. For some reason, Luke couldn't sleep. He was sure, that it was the boy, although it didn't explain his insomnia. Yes, he always got upset when a black kid was shot by police or accused of a crime but usually sex or a punching bag did the trick to let him at least fall asleep.

Luke carefully unwrapped his arms and was lucky, that Danny didn't wake up. He grabbed his laptop from the nightstand, put on pants and walked to another room of the suite, closing the door quietly behind him.

He opened the laptop and started yet another google search.

_ Tyrone Johnson _

What Luke found was mostly the articles on the cop killing. He sighed and filtered out every news from the last few weeks, only showing older hits. There were a bunch of other Tyrone Johnson. Some character from a comic being called the same, some lawyers, the usual.

He also found some pictures from the local newspaper. Pictures from Tyrone's class at the expensive private school, he went to. He was standing next to a pretty black girl, smiling charmingly. The image was so different from the one in the media to the killing.

That had been a passport pic with a grim expression.

Closer to the image the media wanted to portray.

Luke sighed and went back to the search bar. 

_ Billy Johnson _

"What are you doing, hon?", Luke felt arms wrap around his shoulders from behind. Danny's voice was quiet, raspy and hoarse from sleep. Had he woken him up? Or was it really Luke's lack of warmth, that had torn Danny from sleep?

"Searching. Go back to bed, I'll be right there."

"Mh... Not going without you.", Danny placed his head on Luke's shoulder.

"If you insist."

"The brother?"

"Yeah."

"Let's do it together then.", Danny sighed and sat down on a chair next to Luke's. He was wearing one of his shirts, which was making Luke feel things immediately. It was one of his favorite sights in the world, if he was being honest.

Luke smiled at him and frowned, "You look tired."

"I am."

"Then sleep, I'll be fine."

"I can't, not without you. Not anymore."

Luke sighed and reached for the laptop, "Then, I'll come wi-"

"No, no, let's do this now and sleep in.", Danny smiled, putting a hand on Luke's arm.

"Okay, okay fine,... Why are you searching for the brother?"

Luke shrugged, "Maybe, if I find out something, I can find a place, where they liked to go, I don't know... It could lead us to Tyrone and maybe to O'Reilly from there. It's just spitballing but it's something, right?"

"Luke, babe... I know you better, than anyone."

"And?"

"You just want to find out more. You want to find out the truth about the kid being shot years ago but that's not our job. Our job isn't even finding out if Tyrone really killed that guy, our job...Our favor for Misty is finding out what happened to O'Reilly."

"And that's how you want to do it?"

"No...I mean, we can see, where this brings us. But we can't lose focus."

"Danny... I want to help."

"Me too. But we can do one thing after the other."

"The time is ticking for Tyrone."

_ Tandy looked around the dark parking lot, Tyrone had teleported them to. This was, where O'Reilly's car had been found just the night, they took out the ventils. The night, they both wanted to sacrifice themselves. _

_ Tyrone had a hood pulled deep over his face. If he was spotted, he could port away any moment. _

_ "Do you think, she is alive?" _

_ Tandy bit her lip and looked to the ground, should she be honest? _

_ "I don't know... I mean, probably not.", Tandy said slowly. _

_ "Yeah.", he sighed. _

_ Tyrone walked over towards a pipe and looked at it, "It's damaged." _

_ "What?" _

_ "The pipe. It's damaged." _

_ Tandy jogged over towards Tyrone and looked at the pipe, he was right. _

_ "Is that one of Roxxon's?" _

_ "I don't know." _

_ "It could be...", Tandy said slowly. _

_ Tyrone was looking at a spot on the grey metal, "I think, someone covered something with paint." _

_ "What?" _

_ "Here.", Tyrone ran his hand over a spot. The paint had a different shade of gray there. _

_ "Yeah. Yeah." _

_ "Could be a name." _

_ "Roxxon.", Tandy looked at Ty. _

Luke looked at Danny, who had fallen asleep a few hours ago. The sun would rise soon and he kinda envied his boyfriend for the bit of sleep, he was getting right now. Luke had spent the whole night reading through article after article.

He hadn't really found something specific. No place. A few names and a lot of information to accurately get a picture of Tyrone. Luke sighed and shut the laptop, he could sleep 2 maybe 3 hours from now and he had to use them. They would have to investigate the whole day tomorrow and that would take some energy. Luke yawned and got up, he was a little unsteady on his feet like this.

Slowly, Luke picked Danny up from the chair and carried him bridal style to the bed. He let him down gently and tucked him in, before he laid down next to his boyfriend and closed his eyes.

Luke dreamt of the Johnson's.

He dreamt of Billy, who had been shot by yet another cop.

And he dreamt of Tyrone, who had been accused of killing a cop.

He was hunting for this oy.

Did this make him as ad?"

"Luke?"

No, it couldn't. He wasn't bad...

"Luke."

Luke opened his eyes and looked up at Danny, "You were tossing around."

"I dreamt bad."

"Figured.", Danny said softly, "Are you okay?"

"Better now."

Danny smiled and kissed his forehead, "Should I order food to the room again."

"Ugh.", Luke mumbled. It was morning outside.

"Is that a no?"

"No. Not a no.", Luke sighed, "Just a 'ugh it's morning', you know?"

"I do.", Danny jumped to his feet, as energetic as always. Luke envied him for that. 

"Of course.", Luke smiled, he rolled over, leaving the bed and grabbed a fresh tee-shirt. He walked over towards the other room of the suite and opened the laptop again. He wanted to write down, the leads they had and planned to follow.

"Do you think, this would be something we should do more often?"

Luke frowned, "What do you mean?"

"City trips.", Danny put on his shirt.

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"What kind of vacation do you think we would make?"

"Are we really discussing this now?"

Danny smirked, "Yup."

"Part of me would say the beach. Just laying in the sun with you doing nothing."

Danny smiled, "We should do that."

"I don't-", Danny was walking over stopping Luke from saying anything by kissing his lips and sitting down in his lap.

"Mhhm...", Luke hummed.

"I could rent us an island, just for you and me.", Danny whispered seductively.

Luke smiled, "I'd love that. But we have things to do. People to save. I only think, I'd be willing to leave Harlem for a longer time, without knowing it is safe without me and you there to help out."

"Misty's there."

"I know."

Danny furrowed his brow, "Luke the city will never be safe. If you believe, that you can't take some time off occasionally, you will have to pay for that eventually. And I don't want that and I bet it would be bad for the city on the long run. So please. For my sake and for Harlem's sake. Let us take a trip without a mission in mind one day."

"Fine. Can we go back to the case now?"

"Yeah.", Danny took Luke's hand, "So the archive?"

"I don't know... Let's start simple. We go to O'Reilly's apartment."

"Okay, but I don't think the police will hand us the key just like that."

"Who has been talking about a key?", Luke smirked.

"Oh."

Luke nodded, "yeah, exactly. But I need you to do the break in."

"What?"

"Again. Black guy."

Danny frowned, "You are bulletproof."

"It still hurts."

Danny sighed, "Fine, I'll get in easier anyway."

"See?"

_ Tandy stood next to Tyrone, as they stared at O'Reilly's apartment house. It was pretty big with O'Reilly's apartment being on the tenth floor. They could break in, Tandy had experience with this...but now she had Ty. It would make things easier. _

_ "Ready?", Ty asked. _

_ "Yeah.", Tandy stepped closer to Tyrone, pressing close against his chest. She could feel his warmth, his heart beat. For some reason Tandy wanted to see his hopes, but it didn't work with Ty for some reason. _

_ Suddenly, she felt the world shift around her. It was, as if they were weightless. As if there was nothing in the universe holding them back. Tandy closed her eyes and it felt as if she was flying. _

_ Then there was the ground again. _

_ Tandy's feet touching the tiles of the kitchen. She opened her eyes and pushed away from Ty. _

_ "Thank you." _

_ Tyrone cleared his throat, "You're welcome." _

_ "Yeah.", Tandy felt awkward right now, she cleared her throat, trying to calm down. _

_ "It looks nice.", Ty commented. _

_ "Yeah,except for the crime scene stuff." _

_ Tyrone looked around, "Yeah." _

_ "Is that from Fuchs?", Tandy asked. _

_ "Very likely." _

_ "Do people really think you could do something like this?" _

_ "Yeah." _

_ "Bullshit." _

Danny stood in front of the apartment complex, Luke was a few feet behind him. It would be hard to break in. The front door seemed solid enough. Of course, it was nothing, Danny or Luke couldn't open with their powers, but they prefer a less suspicious way of getting inside.

"I'm gonna try a window on the back.", Danny said, walking up to Luke, he had already rounded the building a few minutes ago.

"Are you sure, this is safe?"

"I think, it's a storage room, so yeah."

"You sure?"

Danny chuckled, "It's a small ugly window and I think, I saw a shelf behind it."

"What if they have an alarm?"

"Then you get away, and I hide somewhere."

Luke bit his lip, "I don't like this."

"Me neither, but  it's our best shoot."

"We've fought worse, right?", Luke smiled.

"Exactly. Gonna call you later, babe."

Luke nodded and leaned forward to kiss Danny.

"Be careful."

Danny smiled, as he pulled down his hoodie, "You too."

Luke watched his boyfriend vanish behind the building. He sighed and sat down on a bench, reading a newspaper.

Not that he cared.

It was the same bullshit anyway.

_ Tandy heard the sound at the door before Tyrone did, he was next door in the bedroom. She on the other hand was standing in front of the door. Right in front of the sound, the sound of someone trying to break in. _

_ "Ty?", Tandy whispered quietly. _

_ He didn't hear her, as expected. _

_ Without making any additional sound, she summoned a dagger in her hand, aiming it at the door. Just a moment later, the door opened. Without hesitation, Tandy threw the dagger at the intruder, whose face was covered in the shadow of a hoodie. _

_ She should have waited. Maybe, it was a cop and she had just made things worse... Worse for Ty. _

_ But it went differently...The man raised his hand with amazing reflexes. And then... It started to glow. Different, than  her hand, whenever she used her dagger. It wasn't white glow but an orange, yellow-ish one. _

_ Tandy's dagger shattered, when it met the hand. She had never seen them break before... _

_ "Tandy, what ha--", Tyrone stormed in. _

_ "Tyrone?", the man said. _

_ "You, you know him?", Tandy asked another dagger already in her hand. _

_ "Leave her alone!", Tyrone said, porting in front of Tandy. _

_ The man looked up, the hoodie slipping back, revealing part of the eyes, "What are you?" _

_ "Leave her alone!", Ty repeated. _

_ "This is amazing.", the man said, uncovering his face. _

_ Tandy blinked a few times. _

_ She knew that guy. Not in person, but from the news. _

_ What was happening here? _

 


	3. Chapter 3

Luke was standing in front of the building. Danny had been in there for almost twenty minute now and he was getting nervous. Maybe, he should actually get up and help his boyfriend right now.

Just, when Luke prepared himself and sat aside the newspaper, the door opened.

Danny walked out, followed by a blonde, white girl and guy in a hoodie. His face covered.

Danny said something to the girl and pointed over towards Luke.

Luke raised a row, walking across the street.

"What was going on here?"

"Luke Cage?", the girl said.

"Danny. What is happening?", Luke asked his boyfriend, ignoring the girl.

Danny looked around, "Listen, we gotta go somewhere else and talk there. In private."

Luke locked eyes with him, "Fine."

"The hotel?", Danny suggested.

"No.", the girl said.

"Where then?", Luke rolled his eyes.

"Somewhere else."

"Neutral.", the guy in the hoodie said.

"A cafe?"

"No. Private.", the girl said.

"Fine, some park, then?", Luke sighed.

"Yes."

Luke looked at the kids, staring awkwardly, "You have to show us a spot. We are not from here."

The girl nodded and walked ahead, the boy walking by her side. Danny fell ack, so that he was walking next to Luke. He was thankful for that to have him close. Maybe, the kids would walk ahead far enough, that they could talk.

"I'll explain later.", Danny said.

"Good, are they dangerous? In trouble?"

"Dangerous...", Danny whispered, making sure, the kids couldn't hear, "To normal people, maybe. I don't think they could harm us. But we should keep an eye on them. I agreed to talk to them, because they seemed to need help..."

"If they're dangerous, are they-"

"Yeah.", Danny said, looking at Luke.

Gifted.

THe word hung in the air between them.

"Of course, they are.", Luke muttered.

"Well, at least the girl is. The boy barely spoke..."

"How do they relate to O'Reilly?"

"That's what I plan to ask. They were in there and I don't think, they had any right to be. That being said, there was no sign of a break inn."

"You think they have a key?"

"Probably."

Luke sighed, "Fine."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. It's just that I have the feeling the questions pile up, and we don't get answers."

Danny nodded, the relief clearly visible in his features, "I think, we will get them."

* * *

 

_ Tandy stopped leading the two men to the small park nearby. She wasn't really scared of them. She could fend them off. Even after she had seen, what the blonde man, who was still strangely familiar had done. She could fight and Ty could take them away. _

_ "So?", Luke Cage said. Tandy had seen him before. On a news program and only for a moment. But she knew him. _

_ "We are there." _

_ "Yeah... Who the hell are you?" _

_ Tandy raised a brow, "You first." _

_ "You know my name. You said it." _

_ "Your friend." _

_ The man sighed and slid  his hood off of head. Tandy knew him too. She was sure now... From the TV as well. _

_ "My name is Danny Rand.", the man said. _

_ Of course. _

_ "What are you doing here?", Ty asked silently. _

_ "No. Now is your turn." _

_ Tandy sighed, "Tandy Bowen." _

_ Luke Cage nodded, "And you, oy." _

_ "He doesn't have to-" _

_ "Tyrone Johnson." _

_ "Oh.", Luke said. _

_ Tandy looked between Tyrone and the two men. They knew him. Of course they did. What if they were hunting him? She stared at Ty, wondering, why he didn't port. Tandy crossed her arms stepping between them. _

_ She wasn't intimated. She was small but confident. _

_ "We aren't hunting you.", Luke Cage said, not to Tandy but just to Ty. _

_ "Not per se.", Rand added quietly. _

_ Cage looked at Rand a little angrily. _

_ "What are you doing then?", Ty asked. He was finally looking up. His hood sliding down his head. _

_ "We are searching for detective O'Reilly. Or investigating in what happened to her, however you want to put it.", Cage shrugged and kept his eye contact to Tyrone, in a way, it made Tandy nervous. _

_ "So are we.", Tyrone said, stepping forward. _

_ Rand leaned back against a tree, crossing his arms, "So you don't know, what happened?" _

_ "No.", Tandy said, tilting her head, "Or maybe, we do." _

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ "Maybe, we know more than you do." _

_ Cage nodded, "I see, what you're getting at. What do you ask for?" _

_ "To leave us al-" _

_ "Cooperation.", Ty interrupted, "Working together. Your help to clear my name." _

_ "Fine.", Cage said. _

_ "Luke shouldn't we-" _

_ "No, Danny." _

_ Tandy looked between them, eying them suspiciously. There was something between them. An intense friendship. If not more. She wondered, what the story here was anyway. A billionaire and a street level hero. It was an odd pairing. _

_ "Why are you here?", Ty asked. _

_ "We already said, to find O'Reilly." _

_ "Not that. Why is he here?", Tyrone nodded towards Rand. It was as if he could read Tandy's mind. _

_ Rand stepped forward,"Luke is a friend. I want to help him, financially." _

_ "Bullshit.", Tandy crossed her arms, "I saw, what you did there with your hand." _

_ "You u-", Cage started. _

_ "It's a long story.", Rand said towards Tandy, "But I also saw you." _

_ "Chemicals.", Ty said briefly. _

_ "Ha.", Cage grinned. _

_ "It's more complicated for me.", Rand sighed. _

_ "We want to hear." _

_ Cage shock his head, "Trust me, you won't believe it anyway." _

_ "That's true.", Rand chuckled. _

_ "Did you find anything?", Cage asked. _

_ "What?" _

_ "In the apartment." _

_ Rand shook his head, "No." _

_ "Us neither." _

_ Tandy crossed her arms, "Great. So we all don't have any idea, what happened to O'Reilly." _

_ "We can figure it out.", Cage said, running a hand down his face, "Just gotta figure out a way to work together," _

_ "Yeah thanks.", Tandy roller her eyes. _

_ "Hey, listen,we want to help you and O'Reilly.", Rand glared at her. _

_ "Well, we don't need-" _

_ Cage stepped in front of his friend, "You do need help." _

_ Tandy ignored him, "Ty, get us out of her." _

_ "I don't think, we should-" _

_ "Ty." _

_ Ty shook his head, "No, listen, I'm gonna stay here. I trust Cage." _

_ Tandy bit her lip, "Okay, go team." _

_ "You're staying." _

_ "I'm not leaving you here." _

_ Ty looked at Tandy and she had to look away. Meeting his eyes was making her heart skip a beat. _

_ "Thanks." _

_ Cage cleared his throat, "Then... we gotta figure out  a strategy." _

_ Rand nodded, Do you know anything, where she'd go?" _

_ "We barely know her. She just helped us once." _

_ Cage looked at his friend, "Good. Then, we are on the same page here." _

* * *

 

Luke looked at Danny as they walked back towards the city center. They were wandering around a little aimlessly. Them walking ahead, the kids following them with some space between them. Luke wanted to hold his hand, but he didn't want the kids to see.

They knew who they were, they could tell the media and that would be pretty much, what they never wanted.

"Hey!", Tyrone said from behind them.

Luke stopped, turning around. He was moving a little in front of Danny, it was an instinct for him by now. Covering him with a bit of his body. He was bulletproof, Danny wasn't. The kids weren't a threat. Not really but Luke had gotten used to the gesture.

"What is it?", Danny asked.

"I have an idea."

Luke met Danny's gaze and shrugged, "We're all ear."

"I remembered something. During the walk, I was thinking about what we saw in the apartment. There were childhood photos of O'Reilly. Some with her father in the woods, through several ages, hunting... I think."

"You want to check there.", Luke concluded.

"Congrats Sherlock.", Tandy muttered.

"Hey.", Danny hissed, "Don't talk to him like this."

"You don't have to-"

"Guys.", Tyrone sighed, "Stop it."

"He's right.", Luke nodded, "Can you lead us to the place?"

"I have a vague idea."

"That should be enough."

Tyrone nodded, "Then follow me."

"We are gonna walk?", Luke asked.

"Not exactly.", Tyrone grinned and walked ahead of them. Luke turned to Danny and shrugged. Tyrone walked to a corner, where a small alleyway was meeting the main street. Luke was suspecting, they'd take the bus from here but Tyrone walked into the alley.

"What are you doing here?", Danny asked, tensing a bit.

"Come to me.", Tyrone said, taking Tandy's hand.

"What the-?", Luke was pulled in y the kids along with Danny and then something strange happened.

* * *

 

_ Teleporting with Tyrone was always weird and Tandy wondered, if she'd ever get used to it. It wasn't a bad feeling but not a good feeling either. It was as if her whole body dissolved for a moment. Painless but strange. Then there was warmth. The smell of sandalwood and cinnamon that was so much Ty. And then, when the momentary darkness faded, they were there, in the middle of the woods. _

_ The place they were at was beautiful. A small lake. Not like the usual swamps in the area. The water was clean and the air tasted fresh. Somewhere birds were singing their songs. _

_ "That was...you?", Cage asked. _

_ "Yes." _

_ "How?", Rand looked at Ty. _

_ "Long story." _

_ "Of course it is." _

_ "Guys....", Tandy said. _

_ A few feet ahead of them covered by the leaves of some bushes was a face.  _

_ A human face. And it looked like O'Reilly. But also it didn't. _

_ It was like a grotesque caricature of her. _

_ Tandy looked at the face in the bushes, O'Reilly's eyes were following their every movements. They were shifting in their sockets from the left to the right and back. It was a horrifying sight. _

_ Almost, like straight out of a horror movie. _

_ "Detective?", Tandy asked weakly. The men turned around, looking at her. _

_ O'Reilly flinched and turned around. With a rustling of the leafs, she vanished in the woods. _

_ "Was that her?", Cage asked. _

_ "Yes.", Ty looked at Tandy, "We have to follow her." _

_ Rand shook his head, "Something seemed off." _

_ "Yeah. You stay here, kids.", Cage said, jogging ahead. _

_ Tandy snorted, "Hell, we are." _

_ Ty nodded and they followed the two adults, right at their heels. _

_ Luckily, they didn't comment on it. _

_ THere was the sound of shuffling in the woods ahead. _

_ Tandy looked to the ground and saw boot prints, she pointed at them, "There." _

_ "Follow them.", Cage whispered. _

_ Ty looked at him, "Quietly. She ran, when we looked at her." _

_ "Right." _

_ "She is scared.", Tandy whispered. _

_ "She is a cop. She shouldn't be.", Rand tilted his head. _

_ Tandy bit her lip, she was already drawing blood there. He was right. What should O'Reilly be scared off. That being said, Tandy had seen her longer than the others and she had seen clearer than them that something was weird. _

_ "Maybe, we should take it slow.", she whispered, not sure if it was loud enough to be audible. She didn't care if it was. It was more to herself. _

_ "We have powers.", Rand said. _

_ "But-", Tandy sighed, he was right, "Fine, let's do this." _

_ They walked through the woods following tracks and sounds. Just when they thought they should call it a day, they reached a clearing. _

_ Right in the middle of it was a woman crouched to the floor. _

* * *

 

Luke stared at O'Reilly,or what the hell she was now.

The woman in front of them was more like an animal, than a human being. Hair messy and skin slightly green.

"What the-", Tyrone stared at her.

"Be careful.", Luke said slowly.

"Brigid?", Tandy moved ahead, stepping in front of the group and slowly towards her.

"Tandy! Be careful.", Tyrone hissed.

Luke looked over at Danny exchanging another look, was this dangerous?

"Brigid, it's me. Tandy."

The woman didn't react.

"You investigated on me. Me and Ty. Remember that?"

The woman made a sound that turned Luke's blood to ice.

"Brigid?", Tandy asked again.

Finally, the woman got up from the ground, but not completely, O'Reilly was still walking a little hunched, ducked to the ground. Tandy made a step back, Luke and Ty stepping forward in front of her. 

"I can handle myself.", to demonstrate that, she summoned her dagger.

"We don't want to hurt you?", Ty whispered.

"Waaaaaargh!", O'Reilly screamed and jumped at the kids, knocking Tandy over.

"Tandy!"

Luke wanted to attack, when he saw something surrounding O'Reilly. It was like a cloud or an aura of green gas, that was wavering around her. It would probably be best not to get to close, but before he could say anything, Tyrone was jumping at her.

"No!", Luke screamed but the kid dropped to the ground, "Danny, don't!"

"I know.", Danny summoned his fist.

Strangely enough, O'Reilly looked at the two men, before running away.

"We stay.", Luke said quickly, "Take care of the kids."

Danny was already on his knees, "I know."

"What is it?", Luke walked to Tyrone.

"They are okay, I guess. Paralyzed."

"Paralyzed, you think, this is what the gas does?"

"Yes. I think, I can help them with the fist."

"Try it.", Luke sighed.

"Got it."

Luke watched Danny kneel down next to the kids, "Tandy's out a little longer and she's smaller, so I'll try her first."

"Fine.", Luke stared at Danny's fist, as it light up. It was still fascinating to him. The way, the yellow pulsed through his veins and made the air around his hand glow. It was beautiful, just like the man wielding the weapon.

"I hope this works.", Danny whispers, as he brings his hand forwards, placing it onto Tandy's chest, just above her heart. Slowly, the yellow glow spread from Danny's hand onto the girl's body. There it lightened up a little. Some white mixing in.

"How does it feel?"

"Weird.", Danny has his eyes closed, "I feel a lot of pain. Fear. Desperation."

Luke looked at the girl laying on the muddy ground. He didn't have to ask. Danny was feeling, what she felt. What she probably felt most of the time. He placed a hand onto Danny's shoulder, it was warmer than usual, and he could feel Danny pressing back into the touch.

"I got it. The poison.", Danny said softly. Luke watched the yellow glow inside of Tandy lighten up,before it slowly went back into Danny's hand.

Tandy inhaled sharply, before opening her eyes, "What happened?!"

Danny was falling backwards into the dirt, "You were poisoned. I burnt it out of you."

"Ty!"

"Give me a moment.", Danny gasped and Luke knelt down to support him.

"You should have saved him first!", Tandy knelt down next to Tyrone and Luke couldn't help but notice the parallel in the position between him and Danny and Tyrone and Tandy. It was eerily similar.

Luke looked at the girl, "You were infected earlier and are smaller. It spread faster with you."

"I don't care!"

"Well, we do.", Danny muttered.

"I'm not worth it. He is!"

Luke shook his head, "I doubt you are unworthy."

Tandy looked up at them and shook her head, "You don't understand it."

"Maybe we do.", Luke looked over at Danny, "Are you ready?"

Danny pressed his teeth together, "I- give me five minutes."

"What?!", Tandy jumped to her feet but she was still a little unsteady.

Luke grabbed her by the shoulder, "It's okay. listen, Tandy, it's okay. He is just unconscious. He's fine."

"Please just hurry." Tandy screamed her knees shaking.

"I'm doing my best.", Danny looked at Luke, his hands shaking for a moment, but didn't glow.

Tandy looked between them and went back to Tyrone's side. She checked his pulse again, probably not trusting Luke and Danny to say the truth. She as shaking and her breathing was getting rapid. Slowly she shoved a strand of hair out of his face.

"I think, I can try it.", Danny whispered, his voice weak.

"Good.", Tandy got up.

"You sure?", Luke asked, watching Danny kneel down next to him and place his hand on the kid's heart.

"Yeah.", Danny lit his fist up.

Luke watched the yellow spread again, burning out the poison.

Suddenly, Danny went rigid and fell backwards, his eyes falling shut.

"Danny! Danny!"

Luke was by his side immediately, he still had a steady pulse. Must be exhaustion.

"Is he okay?", Tandy asked.

"Yeah."

"good."

Luke ran his hand down Danny's cheek, slowly brushing the hair out of his face. He was so beautiful like this, if it didn't worry Luke this much. Luke swallowed and looked around the lighting. Both Tandy and Tyrone were staring at them.

He had screwed it up.

"I-uhm-"

"It's cute.", Tandy said, crossing her arms.

"Can you carry him?", Tyrone asked, "I don't think wet grass and mud is perfect to lay on, when you're unconscious."

"I can.", Luke said, slowly hooking Danny's legs over his arm, carrying Danny bridal style.

"Where did O'reilly go?"

Luke pointed his head in a direction, "There."

"Following her makes no sense, I guess."

"Yeah."

Luke sighed and bit his lip, "Listen, I don't think it would be a good idea, anyway. We need to prevent you from being poisoned again."

"Right."

"Do you have an idea, where we can bring dan- mr. Rand?"

"Uh, the hospital.", Tandy raised a brow.

"No.", Luke said.

"Okay, fine, my 'place' then."

"Thanks Tyrone.", Luke said.

"Can you bring us there?", Tandy asked the boy.

Tyrone nodded and wrapped his dark cloak around the four of them. Luke could feel his pulse rise, he hadn't been the biggest fan of this earlier. Besides, that, they were carrying the unconscious Danny with them.

They arrived at a church, an old abandoned one, that seemed to lay like this for years. Tandy immediately charged forward towards a corner of the room. She seemed to know her way around.

"What are you doing?", Luke asked.

"Searching for a pillow and stuff."

"Oh.", Luke said slowly, "Thanks."

"No problem."

Carefully, Luke sat Danny down on the floor and supported his head, until Tandy shoved a pillow underneath. For a moment, LUke looked at his boyfriend, the evenness of his breath and soft shifting of his eyes underneath closed lids.

"I need to call Misty. My friend, I am working for."

"Fine.", Tyrone said, "I'll watch your friend."

"Thanks."

Luke grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed Misty's number.

"Detective Knight, here."

"Hey, Misty."

"Oh, Hi Luke.", Misty changed her tone to more casual.

"I'm gonna make this quick. O'Reilly is alive. Somewhat."

"What do you mean?"

"She is weird."

"Could you be any more unspecific?"

Luke sighed, "Listen Misty, she was just off. Like a zombie or something. She didn't talk at all or react to us in any way, like we were some sort of,I don't know animal. And I think, she had abilities."

"Abilities?"

"Poison. She could emit poison, I think."

"what the hell, Luke?"

"i Know, listen Msity, I gotta hang up. I'll call you when I know more."

Mist sighed, "Sure, sure. Say 'Hi' to Danny from me."

"I will.", Luke hung up and looked back at the teenagers. The two were sitting in the corner of the church talking to each other quietly, Luke could notice the way, Tandy eyed Tyrone, a it shy but  _ interested _ .

"kids?"

"We aren't kids.", Tandy said quickly, immediately dropping the soft demeanor, she'd showed towards Tyrone.

"Sorry, adolescents."

"Ugh, what is it?"

Luke sighed, "We have to prepare to eventually fight O'Reilly at some point."

"And?"

"And I want to train you guys."

Tyrone frowned, "Why? Are you an expert fighter or something?"

"Not me, him.", Luke pointed at Danny.

"Fine.", Tyrone said.

"What?", Tandy asked.

"Tandy, if we have to go against O'Reilly, we will need someone who can fight."

"I can handle myself alright."

Tyrone laughed, "You trained,while you were in the head of someone else."

Luke blinked confused, "Wait what?"

"Long story."

"I mean, if you don't think, you need coaching, fine but I'm gonna take the help."

Tandy sighed, "Fine, let's take karate classes for super freaks together."

"It's kung fu, actually.", Luke said quietly.

"Great."

"Did you guys fight without training the whole time?"

Tyrone shrugged, "Tandy had training and I don't really need normal fighting training."

"Everyone in this business does. At least,it does no harm."

"Figured that."

"How do your powers work?", Luke asked raising a brow.

"Weird.", Tandy shrugged and walked closer to Tyrone.

"So you don't know how exactly."

"Pretty much."

"That's okay."

Tyrone furrowed his brow and got up from the floor, Tandy helping him, "It is? I thought, that how exactly they work might actually help you guys in a way, you know? So that you can figure out the rules or something."

"We aren't scientists.", Luke got up from next to Danny and looked at the two, "I have a hard time explaining my origins too."

"Good to know.", Tandy shrugged, "But not helpful."

"Yeah, no shit."

"Swear jar.", a weak voice whispered from behind.

Luke turned around, "Hey, are you better?"

"Slightly. Where are we?"

"The kids hideout."

Tandy snorted, "Still not kids."

"Eh."; LUke mumbled, kneeling back down, "Don't scare me like that again."

"I'll do my best.", Danny braced himself on his elbows, "I could use some actual sleep in a bed, you know."

"Me too.", Luke smiled. Preferably with Danny but he wouldn't say that in front of the kids.

That being said, from how Danny blushed and smiled, he knew, what Luke was thinking.

"We can take a break anyway.", Tyrone commented, "O'Reilly ran."

"Yeah, we gotta figure out our next steps."

Tandy crossed her arms, "Hospitals."

"What?"

"If O'Reilly poisoned other people."

"They will be in hospitals in the area.", Tyrone concluded.

"Yeah."

"Sounds like a plan.", Danny mumbled, trying to get up.

Luke jumped over to his side, supporting him, "Do you need help?"

"My legs are just a little wobbly."

Tandy looked over and sighed, "Listen, thank you, for the help."

"Yeah." tyrone nodded.

"It's okay.", Danny smiled weakly, "Just gonna need a few moments."

"I think, we all need a break.", Luke looked at the two kids, "I mean some actual sleep."

"Yeah.", Tandy ran a hand through her hair.

"We meet here in- let's say eight hours.", Luke looked at his phone.

"Do you need me to bring you to the hotel?", Tyrone asked.

"We're fine. Just gonna call a cab or an uber."

"Okay. See you."

Luke nodded and supported Danny, as they left the church.

"Are you okay?", LUke asked again.

"Mhm, getting there."

"You shouldn't have done this."

Danny shook his head and gripped Luke tighter, as he was supporting him, "I had to."

"Let's take the day at the hotel off."

"Like?"

Luke shrugged, "Order food up, sleep in tomorrow and cuddle."

"Cuddle? That's what we are calling it now? Besides, didn't we make a date to meet How does this fit with sleeping in."

Luke laughed, "We can be a little late And I meant cuddle, honey."

"Honey? That's the first time you call me that."

"So?"

"It's cute?"

Luke chuckled, "You don't like it, huh?"

"I love you calling me nicknames. I just wish that it was more personal-"

"Dragon babe?"

"What the- Let's just forget this."

Luke chuckled, "Oh this is fun though."

"Please, stop."

"Iron boo."

"You are the worst."

"But you love it."

* * *

 

_ Tandy looked at Ty concerned, "Are you okay?" _

_ "I already told you guys, I'm fine." _

_ Tandy sighed,"I know, but are you  _ **_truly_ ** _ okay?" _

_ Ty shrugged, "I'm getting there, I think. I'm just confused and overwhelmed, that's it, you know?" _

_ "Yeah, same.", Tandy sat down and pulled her legs up to her chin. _

_ "It's just a lot. I mean, we met real superheroes and found out that O'Reilly is something." _

_ "Something.", Tandy muttered. _

_ "Yeah, I just don't know, how to call it." _

_ "Yeah, yeah. I get it. Me neither.", Tandy smiled weakly, "I just hope that we can help her. I mean, she did help us." _

_ Ty nodded and remained silent, Tandy sighed and got back up,sitting down close to him. _

_ It was just as close as possible,. without touching him. She could feel the heat radiate off of him. _

_ Did he feel the same? _

_ Did he feel the same beautiful warmth in his chest? _

_ "Thanks.", Ty whispered quietly. _

_ "No problem.", Tandy smiled weakly, "We will get through this." _

_ "I know. But together." _

_ "Of course.", Tandy blushed, "Of course." _

_ "Good." _

* * *

 

"I can't wait to sleep.", Luke yawned, as he threw his shirt into the corner of the hotel room.

"Hm.", Danny mumbled, slipping into his sweat pants.

For a moment, Luke admired his boyfriend's chest. The defined muscles, the tatoo, the- No. They actually needed sleep.

"You okay?", Danny asked, as he laid down on the bed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just happy to have you."

Danny laughed, "Me too. Come'ere.", he petted the spot next to him.

Luke laughed and shook his head, taking the offer and sinking down on the soft mattress.

It felt like laying on the cloud. The foam embracing his back perfectly.

Danny shuffled over, placing a hand on his chest and pressing a kiss against his stomach.

"We shouldn't do this now.", Luke laughed a throaty laugh.

"I don't want to, you horn dog."

Luke grinned, "Fine."

"I love you.", Danny whispered.

"I love you too."

"I'm so lucky to have you."

Luke laughed and ran a hand through the blond curls, "Me too. Now sleep."

"Right. You too."

"I will, babe."

* * *

 

_ Tandy paced nervously around the church. She went home for a short time and grabbed stuff for Tyrone. _

_ At least, she could help him a little like this. And they got some sleep. Just enough to make them feel more tired. _

_ "They should be here any moment.", Tyrone mumbled. _

_ "I know." _

_ "And they will be there."" _

_ "What, if this is some sort of trap.", Tandy ran her hand through her hair. Quickly,she realised, how Tyrone was looking at her right now. Because of the gesture. _

_ Interedste. That was the word. And Tandy couldn't help but blush. _

_ Tyrone shook his head, as if to get some thought out of there, "Why- Why would you think that." _

_ "I don't know." _

_ "I trust them." _

_ Tandy shook her head, "Never trust anyone." _

_ "You sound damn paranoid.", Tyrone smirked, _

_ "i know. But I speak from experience." _

_ "Listen, I'm-" _

_ "Hey-.", the door opened and Luke walked in. _

_ "You are late.", Tandy looked up from the ground. _

_ "Yeah sorry" _

_ "Traffic.", Rand added. _

_ Tandy shook her head, "Fine. Whatever." _

_ "So, we check hospitals?", Cage started and looked between Tandy and Tyrone. _

_ "Yeah." _

_ "Then help us. Where do we start?" _

_ Ty sighed, "There is one right here. But you know, I can't come with you guys." _

_ "Why?" _

_ "Because, I'm still wanted." _

_ "Right.", Cage nodded, "Then, I will stay here with you." _

_ "That's not necessary. I'm not a kid, okay?!" _

_ "I know, I know. But we wanted to train you guys and that way, we can at least use the time." _

_ "That makes sense.", Tandy admitted. _

_ "Can you even train me?" _

_ Cage smiled softly and looked at his friend, "I've learned from the best. A few things at least. I hope, I can." _

_ "Good.", Ty nodded. _

_ Tandy frowned, she wasn't that keen on going out with a stranger. _

_ BUt Ty was right. _

_ "Fine.", she sighed. _

_ "Good. Let's go." _

* * *

 

_ "Mr. Rand?", Tandy asked, as the two of them walked into the hospital. _

_ "It's Danny. Please." _

_ "Okay, Fine. Danny.", Tandy nodded and turned towards the man, raising a brow, "Are you and Luke Cage a thing or something? Not that I mind or anything.I'm just curious in a way. You know?" _

_ "I-I-I, we are close.", Danny just said. _

_ Tandy shook her head. This was as good, as a yes. _

_ The two of them walked over towards the reception, Danny gesturing for Tandy to let him handle it. _

_ "How can I help you?", a grumpy looking nurse asked. _

_ "I'm here to ask, if you had any victims of poisoning recently." _

_ "Confidential.", the nurse hissed. _

_ "I know, I know. My manners.", Danny pulled out his ID, "I'm here for me company. We are looking to invest in medical technology." _

_ "Come again?" _

_ "With the air pollution in New York, we are hoping that the technology used to treat poisoning could help us. I don't need names, just a look." _

_ "I'll have to ask my superior." _

_ Danny flashed a charming smile, "Go ahead.", he looked at the name sign, "Carol." _

_ "And who is that?", she asked pointing at Tandy. _

_ "Dr. Helen Kartow. Toxigolist." _

_ Tandy nodded and smiled, "Hi." _

_ The nurse leaned back and reached for a phone." _

_ Danny looked over at Tandy and smiled weakly. She was sure, that it was supposed to be a 'I hope it works' smile. _

_ "No,no."; the nurse said and eyed the two. _

_ Danny shoved his ID forwards again and the nurse shook her head, "Yes, sir." _

_ She hung up and nodded, "follow me." _

_ Tandy nodded, before she nodded eying Danny,'Well done.' _

_ "We have a small special care unit. We had some cases recently, we don't know, why or how the people are poisoned, but we have a few cases." _

_ "Could it be some food epidemia?", Tandy asked, pretending to be unaware of the actual cause. _

_ "No. We already checked it. Nothing common between the victims." _

_ "Sounds tricky.", Danny commented. _

_ "It is." _

_ "Do you have any suspicions?" _

_ The nurse shook her head, "We ruled out biological weapons at least. It's poisoning for sure not a virus." _

_ "Good.", Tandy. _

_ "Yeah. We are looking into the possibility of a new kind of plant or animal." _

_ "That your best bet?", Danny asked. _

_ "Well, all of the victims have something in common." _

_ "What would that be?" _

_ "They are shady. Suspected of crime." _

_ "So, you are suspecting someone poisoning them?" _

_ "I never said that.", the nurse shrugged. _

_ Tandy looked over at Danny and grimaced, "I see.", the nurse opened a door. Inside were a few beds with patients, _

_ "Can you give us a moment with them alone?", Danny asked. _

_ "No." _

_ "Fine.", Danny mumbled and walked over, pretending to look at the machines. _

_ "So, you said, they have some sort of criminal record?" _

_ "Yeah.", the nurse crossed her arms, "But, I don't see, how that is relevant." _

_ "It's just to find out what happened." _

_ "THat is a matter for the police." _

_ Tandy sighed, no matter what, the criminal register was interesting. What,if O'Reilly was on their side. _

_ "We are just interested in the cause."; Tandy said slowly. _

_ "Again,I don' see, why you should be interested, when you are investigating in the matter of pollution. _

_ "It's just curiosity.", Danny smiled that charming smile again. _

_ "And we value our patients privacy." _

_ "Okay, uhm. We are done here I think. Machines look nice.", Danny stuttered. _

_ "Good.", the nurse crossed her arms, "Then get out." _

_ "Yes, Ma'm." _

_ "Very polite.", Tandy smiled. _

_ "Ma'm. Leave.", the nurse grumbled. _

_ "I know, come on.", Danny took Tandy's arm. _


	4. Chapter 4

Luke looked at Tyrone, "Come on."

 

"I really don't want to do this right now.", Tyrone mumbled.

 

"Well, we are doing this now. You need training. O'Reilly is a cop. Which means, she is trained in fighting herself."

 

"I have powers."

 

Luke sighed, "I used to think the same. And then Danny showed me, that powers aren't enough."

 

"Fine."

 

"Good.", Luke rubbed his neck, "How did he do this again..."

 

Tyrone smirked, "You seem to be a little unsure, about how to do this."

 

"Yeah.", Luke shrugged, "It's usually Danny's cup of tea but he is bad at being brief, when it comes to training."

 

"Are you saying, that you think, you are better at training."

 

"I didn't say that."

 

Tyrone smirked and got into position, "We wanna start?"

 

"Yeah. No powers."

 

"Come on, you can't turn them off."

 

"Yeah, but if I train you correctly, you will win no matter what."

 

Tyrone nodded, "Okay, let's go."

 

Luke pulled of his shoes and walked forward.

 

"Ready. Set.Go."

 

Tyrone charged at Luke, Luke sidestepped him quickly. He had learned from Danny, that it was usually better not to attack, until you have at least some sort of control over the fight, so it was better to evade at first.

 

But before, Luke could get ready to punch, Tyrone had ported himself.

 

And then, there was a punch against Luke's head. Before another punch could connect, Luke let himself drop to the floor.

 

Luke could hear the punch in the air above him.

 

Quickly, Luke kicked towards the kid, hitting him in the legs.

 

A moment later, Tyrone ported and Luke heard him fall to the ground somewhere else.

 

"Good, so far.", Luke grunted, getting up.

 

"You too."

 

"Yeah,I-", Luke dodged another punch from the kid.

 

Tyrone immediately tried to punch another time but now, Luke was faster.

 

The kid flew back from the force of it.

 

"Shit! Was this too hard?"

 

"Fine.", Ty grunted.

 

"Sorry, again.", Luke muttered and again, the kid was charging at him.

 

Ty was raising his hand, and Luke moved sideway.

 

Tyrone fell down next to him.

 

Luke was on his feet again, punching the kid.

 

"Ha!"

 

Tyrone dodged Luke's punch but fell backwards. He ported but landed on his back somewhere else.

 

This time, Luke was faster, he was on top of Tyrone, pinning him down and tearing the Cloak from him.

 

"Won!"

 

"Yeah, fine."

 

Luke grinned, "You were good though."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah and you have a good advantage.", Luke shrugged, "The Cloak makes you very flexible."

 

"I guess."

 

"But my boyfr- partner would have probably taken you out earlier."

 

"Your what?"

 

"Never mind.", Luke said quickly, "Wanna practice again?"

 

"No.", Tyrone sighed, "Do you think Tandy likes me?"

 

"What?"

 

"I just thought, you had more experience. Not, that I have none...:"

 

"But you want an outside view?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"I think, she does."

 

Tyrone looked up, "Really?"

 

"Yeah.", Luke shrugged and looked at the kid.

 

"Why?"

 

"Why I believe that?", Luke furrowed his brow.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Because there is something in the way, she looks at you."

 

Tyrone smiled for a moment, "That is great."

 

"Yeah.", Luke nudged him in the side.

 

"I just never thought, she'd-", Luke punched Ty in the side.

 

"Hey!"

 

"You let your guard down."

 

"We weren't fighting!"

 

Luke shrugged, "As my partner would say, we always are."

 

Ty grumbled, "This is bullshit."

 

"I thought so too at first."

 

"Not anymore?"

 

"Nah."

 

"Because of him?", Ty asked with a smirk on his lips.

 

"Yeah.", Luke smiled softly, he remembered all the training with Danny. All the sweat and pain. At first, he'd hated it but it had changed, like the relationship between them had changed, from strangers, to partners to friends, to lovers.

 

"Sounds nice.", Ty said softly.

 

"Really?", Luke could feel heat rise to his cheeks.

 

"Yeah, like a healthy relationship."

 

"I actually think it is.", Luke paused. And the moment, he thought about it, the more he realised, that this was the first time he had something like this.

 

A relationship this healthy.

 

"You seem surprised."

 

Luke shook his head, "Come on. Back to training."

 

"Yeah.", Ty sighed and got into position.

 

Then, Luke heard the sound. The side door of the church opening.

 

"Tandy?", Ty asked.

 

Luke stepped in front of the kid, "Danny?"

 

"Yeah, it's us."

 

Luke could feel his heart beat faster and his palms get sweaty. He was so into him.

 

"Hey.", Danny smiled. Tandy following after.

 

"Hi. Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Luke smiled and walked over to go give Danny one of these awkward 'no homo' bro hugs. He didn't like PDA and that was, what it got him, when he'd much rather pull Danny into a kiss, that would put most HBO shows to a shame.

 

When Luke backed out of the hug, Danny met his eye for a moment.

 

"Luke, we were just in a hospital.", Danny smiled weakly, an adorable blush working its way up his cheek.

 

"I know. I just missed you.", Luke whispered.

 

"We are j-", Danny stops to look at the kids, he clears his throat, "How did training go?"

 

Luke smiled at the attempt to keep it professional, "Okay."

 

"Do you need my help, Tyrone?"

 

""I'm fine.", Ty said slowly.

 

"Good. Tandy?", Danny asked quickly.

 

"I can handle myself."

 

"That I believe."

 

"So what about you?", Luke asked.

 

Tandy nodded and stepped forward, "We made some discoveries. There are victims of strange poisoning and they have something in common. A criminal record."

 

"You believe, O'Reilly wants to do good?", Luke asked.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Well, it doesn't matter. YOu can't hurt or kill people for their past."

 

"I know.", Tandy furrowed her brow.

 

"We still need to stop her.", Danny concluded

 

"True.", Luke nodded, "We can't allow her to seriously injure and possible kill people. Good intentions aside."

 

"I know.", Tandy crossed her arms and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

 

"What do you suggest?"

 

Ty furrowed his brow, "We could set a trap."

 

"This is a big city.", Luke muttered, "Too much possible prey for her, setting up bait wouldn't work."

 

Danny looked at Luke, "We can try to find out, where the vics were and look for something, they have in common."

 

"How are we supposed to do that.", Ty asked.

 

"We could call Misty and Jess, ask them to trace them for us."

 

"Who are they?", Tandy raised a brow.

 

"Friends.", Luke said quickly.

 

"Exes?", Tandy grinned.

 

"Yeah.", Danny said looking at Luke and crossing his arms.

 

"Which one of them?", Tandy smirked.

 

Danny bit his lips, "Yes."

 

"Oh!", Tandy smiled, "This is amazing."

 

Luke groaned, "Can we not discuss this?"

 

"I want to.", Tandy smiled.

 

"No, we shouldn't.", Danny said quickly.

 

Luke looked at Danny, thank him for saying this.

 

"Aw.", Tandy smirked.

 

"I can call them to ask for help, or you can, Danny."

 

"i will. i memorized some names.", Danny quickly turned, disappearing aroud a corner.

 

Luke crossed his arms, sometimes, it could be awkward and there were these rare streaks of jealousy. Today seemed to be one.

 

"You okay?", Tandy asked Tyrone.

 

"Yeah. He went easy on me."

 

"Good for him."

 

Luke suppressed a chuckle. As if. As if she could harm him.

 

Luke cleared his throat, "You willing to do what it takes?"

 

"Killing?", Ty asked.

 

"No, we don't do this. But we might have to take O'Reilly down. She'll go to prison. We'll have to call Shield."

 

"About that... Can you keep us out of this?"

 

"Sure.", Luke rubbed the back of his neck, "Not big on this too ut she's dangerous, I think."

 

"Yeah."

 

"She was or is, whatever a good cop?"

 

Ty looked at Tandy, "She was there for us. Believed us."

 

"One of the good cops.", Luke smiled softly

 

"There are just few of those.", Tyrone said slowly, looking down to the ground.

 

Luke nodded. He knew, where the kid was coming from. Of course, he did. But giving up all hope, wasn't really helping and he knew, that most cops were actually good people. He knew that for sure, "I don't think so.", he said softly.

 

"Don't say that."

 

"I know, what you've been through but ninety-nine percent are still good people."

 

Ty, rolled his eyes and walked off, going outside of the room, "Whatever."

 

"Ty, hey!", Tandy said, she followed him after glaring at Luke.

 

"What is going on here?", Danny asked, furrowing his brow, as he came back.

 

"Don't ask."

 

"o-kay."

 

"What did Misty and Jess say?"

 

Danny crossed his arms, "Uh, yeah, they're trying to look into it."

 

"Good. Anything else?"

 

Danny shrugged, "Both of them asked, if we broke any beds already, which makes me wonder."

 

"Hey. This never happened with Misty and me."

 

"Ah, huh.", Danny crossed his arms again. For a moment, Luke was worried that he was really mad at him, but then he smiled.

 

Relieved, Luke laughed, "Do you want some too?", he grinned.

 

"Bed breaking? Nah, I'm fine."

 

"Good. Because, I don't know, if your cute scrawny ass could take it."

 

"I could.", Danny crossed his arms, squinting at Luke.

 

Luke chuckled and looked at where the kids left, "You think, we should follow them?"

 

Danny shrugged and followed Luke's eyes, "For now we should leave them alone. All we can do is wait anyway. We can't hunt down O'Reilly if we don't know, how she chooses their victims."

 

"What do you think happened to her?"

 

"Maybe, she punched a radioactive scorpion."

 

Luke stared at Danny, narrowing his eyes.

 

"A joke.", Danny sighed, "I just hope it can be undone."

 

"Yeah. But that would require Shield wanting to undo it."

 

"What do you mean?", Danny asked.

 

"They could always try to weaponize her."

 

"That's just cruel. I don't think, that would happen."

 

Luke smiled softly, "It's cute, how innocent, you are. They are a government agency. They would use her for biological warfare anytime."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah. I'm a hundred percent sure."

 

Danny looked to the floor, "Well, that is just terrible."

 

"No shit."

 

"Do you think, they'll want to use us one day?"

 

"Well, I sure as hell won't let them."

 

Danny smiled and shook his head, "That's cute but we aren't invincible. I mean, gas will do the trick and we're captured."

 

"Don't think about this, okay? They have other people to do this too. The Avengers and shit. I don't think, we're worth it."

 

"Right.", Danny smiled softly, "We should check at the kids."

 

"Yeah.", Luke nodded.

 

Danny didn't move. He just looked at Luke for a moment.

 

"What?", Luke asked.

 

"I'm so happy, with what we have. That we are doing this together."

 

"Yeah. Founding Heroes for Hire was a good idea. I mean, I had my doubts but-"

 

"You had doubts?", Danny smiled.

 

"Yeah. I mean, they say, that you shouldn't work with your s.o."

 

"Really?"

 

"But I don't think, that's the case for us."

 

"Nope.", Danny smirked, "We are better than that."

 

Luke pulled him into a quick kiss, before he walked towards the kids.

* * *

 

 

_ Tyrone and Tandy were sitting side by side on the doorway. Noone saying anything. _

 

_ "Hey.", Luke started. _

 

_ "Can we have a moment?",Tandy asked. _

 

_ "You already have given you that." _

 

_ "Yeah but-" _

 

_ "We need to talk about this.", Luke sighed, "Discuss, how to proceed." _

 

_ Tandy looked up at the two men, glaring daggers, "I thought your exes were on it." _

 

_ She smirked at the shuffle of Rand at that. _

 

_ "We have to discuss, how exactly to proceed, if we catch O'Reilly." _

 

_ "You want to catch her?", Ty asked. _

 

_ "We'll have to. So that we can hand her over to Shield." _

 

_ Tandy it her lip, looking over at Tyrone, they were sitting so close to each other. Almost touching. Almost. _

 

_ "I don't like that plan." _

 

_ "Me neither."Rand said, "But I don't think, we'll have a choice." _

 

_ "How do we want to capture her?", Tandy raised a brow. _

 

_ "I have no idea.", Luke mumbled, "We don't have access to airlocked rooms with venting system." _

 

_ "What if we knock her out?", Rand leaned against the wall. _

 

_ "Maybe, she'll still emit poison then?", Ty shrugged. _

 

_ "The risk is too high.", Luke nodded. _

 

_ Tandy looked down at her fingers, "Gas masks?" _

 

_ "That could work." _

 

_ "Where do you even get that stuff?", Rand asked. _

 

_ "We could steal it." _

 

_ "I can do that.", Tandy said. _

 

_ "What?", Cage asked. _

 

_ "She's a thief.", Tyrone said, looking at Tandy but he didn't seem mad saying that. He was smiling. A little at least. _

 

_ "Kinda." _

 

_ "Where do you steal stuff like that?", Rand asked. _

 

_ "Firefighters." _

 

_ "That sounds so wrong.", Tandy shook her head. _

 

_ Cage furrowed his brow, "Yeah. They need it." _

 

_ "There have to be other ways.2 _

 

_ Cage nodded, "Maybe rodent fighting? Military, even construction companies." _

 

_ "That sounds more like it.", Tandy nodded, "Ty can bring me in." _

 

_ "Okay. We are gonna need four masks." _

 

_ "Fine with me.", Tandy looked at Ty. _

 

_ Ty nodded, "Good we are gonna go with the rodent stuff. Wait for a company to close fo the night and then get us in." _

 

_ "Good.", Cage nodded, "Be careful." _

 

_ "I'm wanted anyway. I don't intend to make it worse." _

 

_ "Good.", Tandy smiled at Ty. _

 

_ "Teamwork?", He asked. _

 

_ She smiled, "Yeah." _

* * *

  
  


Luke watched, as Ty dissolved with Tandy, he waited, until they vanished completly, before he spoke up, "Do you think, this is the right thing?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"It's just, I feel, like we are pulling these kids into something- something dangerous."

 

"I think, they were in this long before that."

 

"Yeah. I guess.",Luke sighed.

 

"Aw, you are worried."

 

"They are just kids."

 

Danny looked at Luke for a moment, "Do you want some. Kids, I mean. One day."

 

Luke looked at the building, the two teenagers had just teleported in, "I guess."

 

"Oh."

 

"You don't?", Luke looked at Danny.

 

"No, I mean, I really want them but I'm not sure, if I can."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I'm not sure, if I can be a father. A good one, I mean."

 

Luke smiled, "I'm sure of that."

 

"Yeah, I'm not."

 

"Besides, you'll have me to help you."

 

Danny smiled, blushing, "You are so cheesy."

 

"I mean it.", Luke smiled, before he really realised, what he just said. That he wanted to be together with Danny for a long time. Wanted to have a family with him. And even more important than that, Danny had said Yes.

 

Well not directly, but he hadn't said no either.

 

Danny just looked at Luke, as if he was realising it too.

 

"I'm sorry, this was all stupid. Forget it."

 

"What? No, no it's just. A lot."

 

Luke laughed, "Yeah, I realised that too."

 

"But it's cool.", Danny cleared his throat nervously, "I mean, we wouldn't be together, if we didn't wanna make this somewhat serious, right?"

 

"I guess."

 

Danny laughed nervously, "And I-I can see us together forever."

 

Luke laughed, "You are as clingy, as I am."

 

"Is that bad?"

 

"No.", Luke smiled and leaned down to kiss Danny.

 

THere was a sound and they both flinched. Tandy was standing behind them with a smirk, Tyrone right next to her.

 

"Hwy, lovebirds."

 

"We were just-"

 

"Sure.", Tyrone smiled.

 

Tandy dangled four gas masks from her hand, "Got them."

 

"Perfect."

 

"Yeah.", she smirked, "Don't mind us go on, if you want."

 

"Tandy.", Ty muttered.

 

"What, it's cute."

 

"PDA makes me uncomfortable.", Tyrone shrugged.

 

"Makes two of us.", Luke cleared his throat and gently pushed Danny back. Not harsh or anything. Just gently getting out of the physical closeness between them that was actually feeling so good.

 

"Yeah.", Danny shrugged and looked at Luke with a shy smile.

 

Luke cleared his throat, "Right. Now, we just have to find a way to set a trap."

 

"That will be harder.", Tandy sighed.

 

"Yeah.", Danny looked up at Luke, "Any idea?"

 

"Not entirely. We'll have to wait for Misty and Jess to call back."

 

"Right.", Danny mumbled.

 

Tandy looked between them again. Slightly amused.

 

"When will they call back?", Ty asked.

 

"Hopefully soon.", Danny looked at his phone.

 

"Maybe, they'll call Luke.", Tandy chuckled.

 

Luke glared at her, "They won't. I don't even have Jess' number anymore."

 

"Really?"

 

Tandy laughed, "Oh, this is so good."

 

Danny cleared his throat, "Whatever.", he looked at Luke, "Maybe, we should continue the training."

 

"Yeah, but I feel, like you should do this."

 

"You did okay.", Tyrone said towards Luke.

 

"Thanks but Danny is way better, than anyone, I know."

 

Danny blushed, "I wouldn't say that."

 

Luke smiled at him, "It's true. Besides, Tandy needs some training too."

 

Tandy raised a brow.

 

"Well, she doesn't need it but it won't do harm."

 

"Thank you."

 

Luke looked at his boyfriend, "Come on. We can all train together. The four of us."

 

"You need training too."

 

Luke hesitated, "I know."

 

"I won't go easy on you."

 

"Ew.", Tandy smirked.

 

Tyron nudged her in the side, "stop."

 

Luke rolled his eyes, "Fine. We do this together."

 

"THis will be fun."

 

Luke laughed, "You don't know his training."

 

Danny smiles at Luke, "Come on. My training is much more harmless, than how I was trained and did it harm me?"

 

"I hope this is a rhetorical question."

 

"It can't be that bad.", Tandy looked at the two.

 

Immediately, Danny jumped over to her, flipping Tandy over his shoulder without a warning. She summoned her dagger, but Danny had his fist up to shatter it, then he dodged her, all of it almost looking like a dance.

 

Danny twirled around and then, he put his foot on Tandy's stomach to pin her down.

 

Luke looked at Danny fighting.

 

He had to admit, he always liked watching him fight. The way, he moved.

 

Luke bit his lip, "Did we prove to you, that his training isn't fin."

 

"Yeah.", Tandy coughed.

 

"Good.", Luke smirked, "You kids still wanna do the training."

 

"Come on. It isn't so bad.", Danny whispered.

 

"Eh.", Luke nudged him.

 

Danny rolled his eyes, "We are still doing this."

 

"Yeah. O'Reilly has police training."

 

"True.", Luke leans back against the wall "For now let's gt home."

 

"You mean to my place.", Ty smirked.

 

"The hideout. Yeah."

 

"Great."

* * *

  
  


When they arrived back at the church, Danny was just about to say something to Luke, when his phone binged.

 

"Is it them?", Luke asked.

 

"Uh, yeah. Jess."

 

"What does it say?", Tandy asked, looking at them curiously.

 

"Well. The victims aren't just people with a record ut also with some sort of history of domestic violence."

 

"Excuse me.", Tandy got up and left the church.

 

For a moment, Tyrone looked between Luke and Danny ut then he followed her.

 

"Go on.", Luke said, "What else?”

 

"Uhm, Yeah. While most of their records aren't for the abuse, they have in common, that the police was called at least once because of hit. When they arrived, however the families were denying anything happened."

 

Luke raised a brow, "What's the name of the responding officers?"

 

"Take a guess."

 

Luke smirked, "We have a connection."

 

"Yeah. I'm gonna text Jess, to see what other calls like this O'Reilly responded to."

 

"I feel like it will be a lot."

 

"Yeah."

 

Luke sighed, "We still gotta try to stop her."

 

"I know."

 

"Do you think, she does." 

 

"O'Reilly?"

 

Luke shook his head, "Tandy."

 

"I think, she's clever and she knows, what O'Reilly is doing is doing."

 

“Yeah."

 

Danny looks at Luke, "Do you think O'Reilly knows, what she is doing?"

 

"Well, she attacked us and the kids. Given, that they know her from before and seemingly had a friendly relationship with her...", Luke sighed, "I don't think, she's aware of what she is doing to be honest."

 

"I know. I hate this."

 

"Me too. But maybe, Shield can help her."

 

"Or they lock her up."

 

"You don't have to remind me of all people."

 

Danny looked at him, "Right sorry."

 

"It's okay. I'm just sensitive."

 

"We both know you are."

 

"Not that kind of sensitive." Luke raised a brow.

 

"Both."

 

Luke laughed and shook his head, "We should call them in."

 

"Yeah."

 

Danny nodded and walked to the exit of the church.

 

Luke looked after him and sighed. This would be a hard night

 

Tandy was staring at Luke. They had splitted up to cover various areas of the city and Tandy wasn't exactly pleased. Maybe, she could find a way, that they would switch the next time, so that she could spend more time with Tyrone. 

 

"You look sad, Luke said.

 

"Tired."

 

"Me too."

 

Tandy adjusted her binoculars. The man, they were shadowing was certainly creepy.

 

Danny's and Luke's friend had found him, "Record of domestic abuse of his wife and daughter. Not a nice guy.

 

"Part of me wants him to get hurt."

 

Luke looked at her surprised. Tandy was surprised herself, that she talked like that.

 

"You have a history.

 

It wasn't a question.

 

"Yeah."

 

"That sucks.", Luke said slowly, "But you are strong."

 

"Yeah. I guess."

 

"I mean it."

 

Tandy shook her head, "I did drugs."

 

"What?"

 

"Pills. Snorted them."

 

Luke stared at her for a moment, "Do you, do you still do it?"

 

"Sometimes. When I'm down."

 

"Oh, you-"

 

"I know, that I shouldn't do it.", Tandy mumbled.

 

Luke sighed, "And I know, that you know and-"

 

"Guys.", Danny's voice came from the speaker.

 

"Danny?!", Luke asked.

 

"I-I think, she's here."

 

Tandy stared at Luke they had the location of the two but it was good ten minutes away by car.

 

"Send Ty to get us."

 

Luke stared at Tandy, "I don't think, Ty should leave Danny alone.”

 

"Oh, come on. He can handle himself."

 

"I can.", Danny said.

 

At that moment, Ty appeared in front of them and Tandy had to smile.

 

"Hey."

 

"Get us there.", Luke growled.

 

"Right."

 

Ty pulled Tandy and Luke close.

 

He was warm.

 

Tandy looked up at him and for a moment, she felt frozen to the spot. The way, Tyrone looked at her, as he pulled her and Luke in. Luke. For a moment, she forgot about him. But just for a moment. If she had been unaware of it for just a moment longer, she might have kissed him. Even the thought disturbed her ut it was all, she could think off, as they wrapped to time and space.

 

“Danny?” Luke said, the moment they arrived.

 

"He was just here.", Tandy said.

 

"Danny!"

 

"Luke, he was just-"

 

"Guys!", a weak voice canm from just next to them.

 

Danny was laying in the shadows.

 

"What happend?", Luke asked. He kneeled down next to him.

 

"He is hurt.", Tandy whispered.

 

"No shit!", Luke growled.

 

Ty glared at him, "Leave her alone."

 

"She can shoot poison.", Danny coughed.

 

"What?"

 

"It's-it's how she got me. She doesn’t just emit it. She can shoot it, like little needles. The masks are useless."

 

"Where is she."

 

"Shit.", Danny said.

 

"What?"

 

"Inside with the person, she targeted."

 

Luke stared at Danny and then at the house.

 

Luke was in panic, he didn't want to leave Danny alone but here but they need to protect the man inside.

 

"Go.", Danny said, as if he could read Luke's thought.

 

“Danny.I-"

 

"I can burn the poison out of my system, I'll be fine."

 

Luke nodded and followed Tandy and Tyrone inside.

 

"Where are the-"

 

Tandy's question was interrupted by a banging sound front next door.

 

"There, they are!"

 

Luke jogged over towards the room, "Freeze."

 

"O'Reilly was kneeling over a man on the ground. He wasn't sure, if he was still breathing.

 

"Hey!", Tandy screamed,

 

Luke was still focused on the man on the ground. He needed to figure something out.

 

"Ty!", he whispered, "Port behind O'Reilly, as soon, as I have distracted her."

 

"You what?"

 

"Hey!", Luke walked forward, "Hey, come here!"

 

O'Reilly stopped, before she jumped forward.

 

Luke still had his gasmask and the needles shouldn’t harm him either. He should be safe. Should be.

 

"Ty now!"

 

He saw Tyrone port behind the former cop and beat her over the head.

 

O'Reilly spun around,  emitting poison, but the gas mask worked.

 

Tyrone reached out to punch O'Reilly again and it actually worked.

 

She fell to the ground.

 

"Guys!", Tandy said, "Wait."

 

Poison was wavering around her.

 

"Stay back.", Luke said.

 

Tyrone remained standing there, "Guys?"

 

Luke reached into his pocket and grabbed some anesthetics.

 

Danny had bought them.

 

The things, you get for money.

 

He put the syringe against her throat and injected it.

 

“Does it work?", Ty asked.

 

"I don't know.

 

"We should hurry."

 

Luke nodded and loaded the next syringe, so that they could inject it, as soon, as O'Reilly showed signs of waking up.

 

Ty stepped closer to them and the next escond, they were in the church.

 

"What about-"

 

Ty warped and immediately appeared with an unconscious blonde.

 

"Danny.", Luke finished.

 

" 'm fine.", Danny mumbled.

 

"There have been more convincing cases.", Luke grumbled.

 

"I am, okay?"

 

"What now?", Tandy asked.

 

"I'm gonna call Misty and she's gonna get us an FBI or Shield contact."

 

"Sounds like a plan."

 

Tandy nodded, "Will she be hurt?"

 

"I don't know. But I know Misty.", Luke said slowly, as he ran a hand through Danny's hair, "And she said O'Reilly is her friend, so I don't think, she will let them hurt her. That wouldn't suit her at all."

 

"I don't think, she was anything to say there."

 

Luke smiled, "You don't know Misty."

 

"What do you mean?”

 

"She’s a force of nature."

 

"Sounds like a nice lady."

 

"She is.", Luke says, as he looks at Danny, "But if she's a force of nature, that man here is a force of the universe."

 

Tandy laughed and looked at Danny with a fond smile, "He'll be okay."

 

_ Yeah. _

 

Ty looked at Tandy and smiled, “But talking about force of nature, I know another one."

 

"You two should talk.", Luke mumbled.

 

"What?", Tandy asked.

 

"I mean, you obviously like each other.

 

Ty stared a Luke, ""I-I-I- we aren't."

 

"Oh, come on. I was your age too once.”

 

"So?"

 

"The whole dancing around the issue isn't worth it. It only brings hurt.

 

"We aren't- We don't feel that."

 

Luke shook his head and stared at Danny, “I said the same thing about him and my ex wife."

 

"And?"

 

"It’s all bullshit.", Luke said.

 

"It isn't universal."

 

"I know feelings, when I see them."

 

"And you see them with us`"

 

"I do.", Luke whispered softly and looked between them. 

 

"We-"

 

"Listen. Luke sighed, "Why don't you two go and watch O'Reilly, and I'm gonna bring my man to a hospital."

 

"You think, he needs it?"

 

"I think, it won't do any harm. I know Danny and his abilities but it will help."

 

"Fine.", Tandy said.

 

"Good luck.", Tyrone said towards Danny as he got up.

 

"Yeah, good luck."

 

Luke smiled softly, "Thanks. And don't take any chances with her. Just keep her under."

 

"We will."

 

Luke nodded and lifted Danny in his arms before he called a cab.

 

Was it better, than an ambulance?

 

Carrying an unconscious man around would be weird.

 

But Danny was hurting. Luke could tell, his breathing was ragged.

 

An ambulance would require answers Luke couldn't give though. And he knew Danny didn't want to give them either.

 

"Luke?"

 

"Hey, babe."

 

"Where are we goin'?"

 

"The hospital.", Luke mumbled.

 

"Don't wanna go.", Danny whispered.

 

"You have to."

 

Danny grunted and shifted in Luke's arms, "What are we doing?"

 

"Waiting for the cab, okay?"

 

"Mhmm, cap America."

 

Luke stared at his boyfriend, he must be under way deeper, than he thought.

 

"No, a cab, you idiot.", Luke smiled down at Danny, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

 

Luke made a five finger hand in front of Danny's eyes.

 

"You have beautiful hands."

 

“Danny.", Luke whispered, "We really need to go to the hospital."

 

"You'll be there?"

 

"Of course, babe.

 

"Then, it's okay.", Danny smiled up at Luke.

 

Luke pressed a gently iss against his forehead.

 

Danny smiled back at him, when the cab pulled up.

 

"What is goin’ on here?", the cab driver asked.

 

"My boyfriend needs to go to the hospital."

 

The cab driver stared at them grumbled something, before he gestured for Luke to get in the car.

 

Luke sat Danny down on the seat next to him, his head in his lap.

 

* * *

  
  


_ Tandy looked at Tyrone, "Are you okay?" _

 

_ "O'Reilly, she was there for me." _

 

_ "I know." _

 

_ Ty sighed and stared Tandy in the eyes, "You will still be there, right?" _

 

_ "Yeah.", Tandy whispered, she handed Ty a piece of cloth. _

 

_ "What is this supposed to mean?" _

 

_ "So we can feel connected without touching." _

 

_ "You think, it still goes 'boom' when we do?" _

 

_ "I don't know, but I don't wanna risk it?" _

 

_ "Fair point.", Ty grabbed the small slip of fabric. _

 

_ It was like they were holding hands. _

 

_ And suddenly, Tandy's heart was racing. _

 

_ "Thank you." _

 

_ "For what?", Tandy asked. _

 

_ "This. Being there." _

 

_ "It's what friends are for." _

 

_ "Not always." _

 

_ Tyrone looked at Tandy and there was something itching in the back of Tandy's throat, "You have lousy friends then." _

 

_ "I don't believe that coming from you." _

 

_ "Why?" _

 

_ "Do you even have any friends. " _

 

_ "I have you.", Tand sadi immediately. _

 

_ "But apart from me." _

 

_ "Not since I was ten." _

 

_ Ty swallowed, "That must suck." _

 

_ "I don't need them." _

 

_ "Every one needs friends.", Tyrone said slowly, "I mean, I'm not the beacon of popularity either, but.-" _

 

_ "I don't understand why." _

 

_ "I don't know. I have people I'm close to. But not tons." _

 

_ "See?" _

 

_ "I still had friends. Before..." _

 

_ "Ty.", Tandy whispered and leaned in. _

 

_ Before, she knew what was happening, she was kissing him. _

 

_ Ty's lips were soft, his touch gentle. _

 

_ Similar to Liam but also not. _

 

_ Tandy closed her eyes, as they deepened the kiss. _

 

_ When they pulled apart, Tyrone brought his hand up to he cheek. _

 

_ "I've been wanting to do this for some time.", Tandy smiled. _

 

_ "Me too." _

 

_ Tandy laughed, when she realised something, "We didn't make things go boom." _

 

_ "Right." _

 

_ "I mean, its' good."Would have been awkward otherwise." _

 

_ "Not my most awkward kiss." _

 

_ Tandy laughed, "Really?" _

 

_ "Yeah." _

 

* * *

  
  


Luke stared at Danny, as he was being treated.

 

He would be fine. He had doctors and his chi.

 

He had seen him recover from more before. Luke was just too worried.

 

"Sir?", a nurse walked up to him.

 

"What?"

 

"We need details on what happened."

 

"I don't know.", Luke lied, "I found him like this."

 

"Really?"

 

Was it clever to lie? He need to protect Danny.

 

"Fine.", the nurse said and rolled the bed with Danny on it into another room.

 

Luke wanted to follow but she stopped him.

 

"I-"

 

"No, let the doctors work."

 

Luke wanted to protest but then sat down.

 

With shaking hands, he pulled out his phone and called Tandy.

 

"Hey.", she sounded weid.

 

"Hey."

 

"What's going on. How is he?"

 

"We just arrived at the hospital. I mean. I wonder, how long it will take."

 

"Is he gonna be okay?"

 

Luke nodded, "I hope so."

 

"I bet, he will be.", Tandy said softly

 

"What about O'Reilly?"

 

"We aer keeping her under."

 

"Good. Once, Danny is better, I'll try to contact Shield."

 

"Good."

 

"How is Ty?"

 

Tandy paused, "Good. I think."

 

Luke nodded and sighed, "Good to hear, you two be careful."

 

"Any idea, when you'll be back?"

 

"Not exactly."

 

"Okay. See you later."

 

"Yeah.", Luke was about to hang up, when Tandy spoke again.

 

"Luke?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Tandy sighed, "Ty and I kissed.

 

"Congratulations."

 

"You, you don't undestand. I kissed my best and only friend."

 

Luke smiled softly "Tandy, it’s-"

 

"You-you don't understand."

 

"I do. Once I kissed my best friend too."

 

"And?"

 

"Now, he is my boyfriend."

 

Tandy paused for a moment, "So it will be okay?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Thanks."

* * *

  
  
  


**Two weeks later.**

  
  


Danny hauled the backpack back onto the table looking over it, "You really think, this is it?"

 

"Yeah. Should be enough."

 

Danny nodded and looked at Luke, "You know, Colleen told me, that Misty told her, that Shield made progress. It's looking good for O'Reilly."

 

"They'll heal her."

 

"At the very least, they will help her to control the poison.", Danny shrugged.

 

"That's good."

 

"Good enough."

 

Luke smiled and tossed Danny the flyer, "You more excited now?"

 

"For our first real vacation together?"

 

"For our first real vacation without work."

 

Danny smiled, "I only believe it, when I see it, babe."

* * *

  
  


_ "Ty?", Tandy asked. _

 

_ "Yeah.", Ty looked up from where he was sitting next to the lawyer Rand had send them. _

 

_ "Can we talk alone for a moment?" _

 

_ The woman with the short hair. Hoga- something got up, "I was about to have a break anyway." _

 

_ Tandy waited, until she left the room, "I want to talk about the kiss." _

 

_ "Oh." _

 

_ "I shouldn't?" _

 

_ "No, No, it's fine." _

 

_ "Cool.", Tandy wrung her hands. All or nothing, "I liked it." _

 

_ "Me-Me too." _

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to pulish this in one piece but I kinda want some input, so here we go ':D


End file.
